Cullen Game Night!
by BloodSukr
Summary: Why is Edward sucking face with Jessica? Why is Alice annoyed? Why is Emmett painted green? Oh yea, thats coz he's Emmett. Read to find out...DUN DUN DUN!
1. Giving Edward A Run For His Money

Cullen Game Night!

Bella POV

Me and Edward were lying on our bed.

We were in the main Cullen house and could clearly hear Emmett and Rosalie on the floor beneath us and it was pretty gross.

I rolled over and kissed Edward's jaw. He responded my planting a tentative kiss on my neck and then working up to my lips.

"I love you Bella" Edward said in between kisses.

"Same" I said. I turned so my face was inches from my husband's and kissed him on the lips.

Edward growled and traced his tongue over my lips.

"EWWWW!" Yelled Emmett from the doorway.

I had been so preoccupied I hadn't even noticed that he had open the door.

I guess super vamp hearing didn't work when one was...preoccupied.

Me and Edward untangled ourselves from each other and glared at him.

If I was still human, I would be blushing my face off.

"Emmett, there's this thing called KNOCKING. Haven't you heard of it?" Edward said sarcastically.

Emmett was probably about to comeback with some smartass comment but the a pixie danced through the door.

"Beeelllllaaaaa, do you want to play Truth Or Dare?"

I shuddered, the last time I had played that game with Alice...well, lets just say some unpleasant things happened.

"NO WAY! I am not be subjected to another of your FREAKY TORTURES!"

Alice pouted. "Aww, c'mon Bella. I will be fun and,"

she leant closer so only I could hear,

"I've seen some very interesting things happening in it that include your husband, and trust me, you will not wanna miss those!"

I growled and I got off the bed.

"Fine, but I am not going first" I said.

Edward smirked and took my hand. He led me downstairs and we joined Rose,

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and our darling daughter Renesmee in the circle.

"Okay," said Emmett, "Eddie, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Umm...Dare..NO, truth!" Edward yelled.

"You said dare first, Eddikins, so dare it shall be!" Alice announced.

"That's not fair"

"Is too" 

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Rose.

"Eddie, I dare you to go on a date with Jessica Stanley and you have to kiss her at the end!"

Everyone, save me and Edward, burst into hysterics.

Nessie came over and placed her palm on my neck

'Momma, who's Jessica Stanley?'

"Someone who used to flirt with your Daddy" I said, through clenched teeth.

Alice's eyes went blank.

"Aww crap! We have to wait till 10:00pm till she's...available" Alice said in between giggles.

Me and Edward were like "!"

My thoughts were along the line:

OMFE! She actually got a fricken date!

"Well," Rose said whilst examining her nails,

"since Edward can only truth/dare someone after he's done his dare, I'll go next"

She looked around the circle until setting her gaze on Jasper.

Ha!

"Truth or Dare Jasper?"

Jasper looked worried.

Jasper looked extremely worried.

Jasper was giving Edward a run for his money on the worried-front

"Truth"

Emmett looked sceptical,

"Manly, bro" Emmett reached out his fist and Jasper bumped it.

"HMMMM! Back to the game," Screeched Rosalie.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, have you ever kissed anyone besides Alice. Even if it was merely a peck on the cheek?"

Jasper now looked like Edward when he goes all overprotective mode.

"Ur," Jasper settled his gaze on me, "Yes"

Edward growled at Jasper's thoughts and slammed him into the wall.

"It...was...just...a...peck" Jasper said,

in between the punches my mate was throwing at him.

Alice looked shocked.

Her lip began to wobble.

"Bella! How could you do that to me!" She said and frowned.

"HEY! I was a HUMAN and your husband is freakishly strong!"

Alice looked at me and then in a blur of movement hugged me.

"Jazz will pay..." She muttered in my ear.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What did you think?

Good. Bad. Freaky. Gross?

I'm gonna try other POV's in later chappies!

LOVE...MEEEEEE!

P

R

E

S

S

T

H

E

B

U

T

T

O

N

xD


	2. BITCHFIGHT: Slut vs Ashley

**THE DATE!**

**ME: EDWARD YOU HAVE TO GIVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS A KISS**

**EDWARD: NOOO! BELLA WILL GET MAD!**

**ME:JUST DO IT**

**EDWARD: *BURSTS INTO HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER***

**ME: WHATS SO FUNNY?**

**EDWARD: YOU DON'T OWN ME SO I DON'T HAVE TO *STICKS OUT TOUNGE***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Edward's POV

Oh crap.

NO WAY could I go on a date with that whore!

I mean, a date would be bad enough, but I had to KISS her too!

I was sat in the Bella Barbie torture chamber (A.K.A Alice's bathroom)

Alice and Rosalie had made sure I looked good and Emmett had even said

"You look like a old git in a cow suit"

I took that as a complement.

"IT'S TIME! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Alice was bouncing up and down like a cartoon character on crack.

I was dragged halfway down our staircase and pushed down the rest.

One of the great things about being a vampire, I didn't even fall properly.

I climbed into my Aston Martin Vanquish

(A/N I might put up a picture on my profile)

and drove to the small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

And...OH MY!

Alice's POV

She has got to be wearing the most slutty outfit ever!

She has a top exposing A LOT of her not-so-flat stomach

and a miniskirt barely covering her butt.

Geez, I thought Bella had bad fashion sense!

Edward's POV

I walked up to the slut.

"Hi Eddie" She purred, trying to be seductive.

I hissed quietly so she couldn't hear.

"It's Edward, babe"

OMG! Did I just call her _babe_?

Crap, Jasper you ass hole!

This was going to be worse than I thought.

We went in and sat down at a small table.

"You look simply delicious, Eddie"

"You look nice" Not

I could hear Emmett's guffawing outside.

"I don't know why you used to hang out with Bella,"

"Ur-"

"She hasn't got a wild side, like me" She tried to look alluring, but she just looked like she was going cross-eyed.

The server came up to us, Jessica ordered an extra large set of ribs, whilst I refused to eat.

_Oh, hey hot stuff_ The server thought.

I just had a brainwave, or as Emmett may call it a

FATASTIC AMAZING SUPER AWESOME THOUGHT THING.

I looked seductively at the hostess, channelling all the lust Jasper was sending me into that one look.

"ARE YOU OGLING MY MAN!" Jessica yelled.

"No, I-"

The server was cut off my a slap in the face from Jessica.

The server, I decided to call her Ashley, clawed Jessica's face.

It turned into a full scale bitch fight from there.

"YOU GIT"

Jessica kicked Ashley.

"YOU FREAK!"

Ashley slapped Jessica.

"YOU MAN STEALER"

"YOU **beep beep beepity beep**"

I decided to intervene, for Jasper's sake, I didn't want any blood.

"STOP!" I yelled.

Oh great, the whole restaurant was now staring at me.

"Jessica is MINE!" I yelled.

I decided to end the date then, so I scooped Jessica up and kissed her.

One small bit of my mind reminded me of Jasper's crafty ability.

The most part of my brain was concentrating on full on MAKING OUT with Jessica.

I wanted to stop so badly, Bella was going to kill me!

Then Jessica had a huge snot bubble erupt from her nose.

It drizzled down and went in my gob.

Then I was able to stop.

I wiped my face with my sleeve before I made my swift getaway.

When I got back, everyone was in hysterics.

Apart from Bella.

I rushed up to her and kissed her,

the kiss lasted about 2 minutes and then she said

"You taste like whore"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sooo, that's the end of the chapter? 

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

How am I supposed to make it better if you don't review?

Love

Bloodsukr x


	3. Bad Girl Belly!

Cullen Game Night!

**ME: HEY, DOG-FACE**

**JACOB: HOW DO YOU...**

**ME: ARE YOU OBLIVIOUS TO THE FACT YOU ARE IN 3 MAJORINO SUCCSESFULINIO MOVIES?**

**JACOB: YEA THOSE, NO BIG DEAL**

**ME: THOSE MOVIES ARE THE BEST EVER *POUNCES ON JACOB AND STARTS ATTACKING HIM***

**So...wanna know what's gonna happen to Jacob. You have to review! !**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Twilight...if I did Edward would be mine!**

Rosalie POV

We all sat back down in the circle.

Now that Edward had done his dare,

(which was fricken hilarious!)

it was his turn.

He looked around the circle.

Edward cleared his throat and looked right at me.

CRAP.

"Nessie, truth or dare?"

Phew.

Crisis Over...

For know.

I looked over to my little niece.

Renesmee (Nessie) POV

Oh no!

Daddy wouldn't give me anything too bad, right?

The look in his eye said otherwise.

"I...um...maybe...no...um..." I stammered.

"Hurry UP, Ness!" Whined Alice.

"Fine, I pick...Truth"

Daddy gained a mischievous look in his eye.

"Have you ever broken anything of Esme's and blamed it on Emmett?"

How did daddy know about that!

It was an accident

**Flashback**

"_Uncle Jazz, I have an awesome idea!"_

_Jasper looked her way._

"_Pass me that ball"_

_Jazz threw the ball and Nessie caught is gracefully._

"_Lets play...PIGGY IN THE MIDDLE!"_

_Jasper thought for a moment._

"_Okay, I'll go get Em"_

_Jasper departed the room._

_Renesmee threw the ball high in the air._

_Too high._

_Way to high._

_The ball bounced of the ceiling and clattered in a vase._

_Just as the vase began to shatter, Emmett canon-balled onto the couch,_

_making the whole room vibrate._

"_EMMETT, YOU BROKE THE VASE! YOUR SHAKING THE FLOOR MADE IT SHATTER!" Nessie yelled._

"_Oh s***!" He yelped._

_Emmett wasn't scared of anything,_

_apart from the wrath of Esme._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Yes" I whispered,

Edward smirked. Stupid, Mind-Reading Dad!

"Why don't you tell Emmett which vase you broke?"

I looked up at my huge Uncle.

"The blue one with the daisies"

Emmett frowned,

"You mean, I lost a WHOLE WEEK of intimate contact with my wife, because of YOU!"

Emmett yelled.

Then he smiled,

"Whatever, I only stuck to the whole-week-no-contact-thing for, like, 2 hours"

"Okay! Ness, darling, choose someone" Rosalie smiled at me.

"I pick...Mom"

Bella POV

My own daughter, who I nearly died giving birth to, chose me!

Oh No!

"Truth" I say.

Renesmee smiled in an evil kind of way.

The way only small evil children can do.

Or really scary sisters.

"What is the biggest lie you have ever said to daddy?"

Oh no.

I knew exactly what the biggest lie I had ever told Edward was,

and it was a pretty huge lie.

OK, it was gigantic.

Bigger than earth.

Bigger than the sun.

Well, Edward would probably view it that big.

"Um, well when I was human, your daddy asked me a question and I lied about it and he has never found out that I was lying to him"

Alice frowned.

"Mom, you have to tell us what the question was!"

"Fine but it was kind of a part of a whole conversation and you probably won't get what it means" I said.

"Just say it!" My daughter yelled.

"Well he said ' Have you ever...?'"

Emmett clapped his hands.

"I get it! Eddie was asking Belly if she had ever had '_fun'_ with someone else!"

"Oh, I get that. You were showing off to Edward that you had already... when you hadn't" Rosalie said.

"But, Bella, you answered 'No' to that question" Edward said.

"WHO?WHEN?WHY?" Alice said.

"Oh My God! Bella had sex with someone who wasn't Edward!" Yelled Emmett.

"Give me details. What was his name? I'm presuming it was a 'he', I am right?" Rose bombarded me with questions.

"His name was Kellan Lutz" (A/N Just had to put it in! XD!)

"Oh My God, how could you not have told me!" Said Edward.

"Remember what you said before that question, you would have broken up with me if I said 'Yes'!" I growled.

Edward hissed.

I hissed.

Renesmee threw herself into my arms, crying.

"P-p-please d-d-don't f-f-fight!" She wailed.

I looked over at Edward.

Just to find he was looking at me.

We both hugged our lovely daughter.

Our argument was over...for know.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I hope you liked it! You guys are so lucky, I posted 3 chapters in 1 day, for me it's usually 3 chapters in 2 months!

Please review!

Bloodsukr x


	4. I wanna be Ken!

**ME:STUPID MUTTS!**

**JACOB: WHAT DID I DO?**

**ME: I AM NOT SPEAKING TO YOU**

**JACOB: WHY? I SHOULD BE THE ONE NOT SPEAKING TO YOU BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY ARM!**

**ME: SCREW YOU**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or the song!**

Bella POV

It was my turn now, and I was going to get my revenge on Edward.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!

I had to think of something evil.

Something very evil.

Something Alice-level evil.

"Edward, Truth Or Dare?" I said, smiling innocently.

Edward probably thought I would give him something easy,

he was my husband after all, but I had an evil plan.

"Dare, love" he said.

HAHAHA!

He fell for my evil trick!

"I dare you, to go to the mall dressed in a bikini, stand on the stage and sing Barbie girl!"

Edward's mouth dropped open.

5 mins later, it was still open.

"Shut you gob Eddie" Rose giggled.

Me, Alice and Rosalie dragged him to Alice's torture chamber, again.

Rosalie found a dark blue and pink striped bikini and we turned round as Edward put it on.

Next was the hair, which we died neon pink.

Edward already knew all the lyrics to the song, so we didn't need to teach them to him.

Alice turned Edward round in front of the mirror.

He looked absolutely hilarious!

When we dragged him down the stairs,

Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut Up!"Edward hissed, but that just made them laugh more.

We got into our cars and drove to the mall.

**AT THE MALL**

**Edward POV**

I got up on the stage and tapped the microphone.

Crap.

It worked.

"Does anyone wanna do the 'Ken' parts?" I asked my family,

Emmett, being Emmett, agreed.

We started to sing:

- Hi Barbie!

- Hi Ken!

- You wanna go for a ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump in!  
>- Ha ha ha ha!<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world

Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie

You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours

You can touch, you can play

You can say I'm always yours 

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh 

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!

- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!

- Oh, I love you Ken!

We ended with a bow and the small audience gave us an applause.

" Oh s***!" Emmett yelled,

I looked to where he was pointing.

3 security guards were running up to us.

_Oh no! It's that scary Cullen bloke!_- one thought.

We all legged it back to our house, Nessie laughing so hard she was crying.

"Emmett, Truth Or Dare?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Did you like?

REVIEW= COOKIES!

Bloodsukr x


	5. I'M BLINDED ITS EMMETTS BUTT!

**JACOB: OH CRAP! IT''S THAT SCARY GIT AGAIN. RUUUUNNN**

**ME: HUH?**

**JACOB: *CRYING ON THE FLOOR* PLEASE, DON'T HURT SNUFFLES!**

**ME: WHO IS SNUFFLES**

**JACOB: MY TEDDY BEAR!**

Emmett POV

"I'm a man Eddie" I said,

"Really Emmett? I thought you were a werewolf" jasper said whilst rolling his eyes.

"DARE!" I yelled at Eddikins.

"!"

Edward started Evil-laughing.

"I dare you, to go to the hospital, streak and yell " Does my butt look big in this!"

Oh dear.

My lovely Rosie was gonna kill me.

Oh well.

We walked out to the cars.

I took my jeep.

I was surprised when no-one was going to ride with me.

" Do you think we're going to be seen coming back from the hospital with _you?_"

Edward said, answering my thought.

**At the hospital where Carlisle works**

I hid behind my jeep as I removed my cloethes.

Then I jumped out.

Edward covered Bella's eyes.

Bella covered Nessie's eyes.

Nessie covered Alice's eyes (since she was the only one who could reach)

Alice covered Japser's eyes.

Rosalie covered her own eyes.

I legged it at human speed throught the hospital.

Running up to a random group of doctors, I said

"Does my butt look big in this?"

One of the doctors turned round.

OH SHIT!

It was Carlisle.

"Hey, Carlisle, that's your son, right?" One of the doctors said.

"OUT! NOW!"

Wow.

I had never heard Carlisle yell that loud before.

Apart from the time...

**FLASH BACK**

"_Hey Jazz!" I said._

_Jasper looked up._

"_Yuh Huh?"_

"_Wanna see who can destroy Carly's office quickest?"_

"_I bet you $20,000 I can!"_

"_You're on!"_

_15 mins later_

"_I'm HOME!"_

"_Shit!"_

_**END OF FB**_

"Okay! Byeeeeee!" I legged it out to the parking lot.

I noticed a small pile of burning clothes by my jeep.

"GRRRRRR!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Do you like it?

I WANNA KNOW!

Bloodsukr x

p

r

e

s

s

I

t

L  
>O<p>

L

!


	6. Lucky Boxers and Sentimental Earrings

**JACOB:*CRYING* I HAVE LOST SNUFFLES**

**ME: REALLY, COZ I THOUGH HE WAS INA REAL OBVIOUS PLACE!**

**JACOB: YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!**

**ME: DUH, I HID HIM!**

**JACOB:WHERE? **

**ME: IN THE CULLEN'S HOUSE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

BELLA POV

When a raging Emmett finally arrived home, we were all laughing our butt's off.

"WHY DID YOU BURN MY LUCKY BOXERS!"

Me and Edward looked at each other.

We were both like "!"

Again.

"It's my turn! And I pick...Rosie!"

Rosalie did her signature death glare.

"I pick...DARE!"

Emmett smiled mischievously.

"I dare you, to crush all of you lucky earrings!"

Rosalie looked like she was going to murder her husband.

"FINE,EMMETT,BUT I SWEAR I WILL ACTUALLY BURN YOU LIKE I BURNT YOUR CLOTHES!"

Rosalie stomped upstairs.

She came back with 7 HUGE jewellery boxes.

One by one she took out an earring, kissed it and then crushed it.

The whole process took about 3 ½ hours.

We were lucky it didn't take 3 ½ years.

Or decades.

Or century's.

Or millenniums.

She was coming to the end of the 7th box, when she pulled out a pair of pink earrings.

They looked very expensive.

And old.

"Emmett, I'm not crushing these!" She yelled.

I opened my mind-shield

_'Edward, what is so special about those earrings?'_

"They were Rose's mothers" He whispered.

Oh.

"Of course you don't have to babe!" Emmett was saying as Rosalie pulled bits of his precious Jeep.

She stopped and with yet another glare, stomped into the house.

"Rose! |It's your turn to dare/truth someone!" Yelled Alice.

Rosalie re-appeared in the living room.

"I pick Alice"

Alice's eyes went blank.

"Oh No!"

Her lip quivered.

"I pick...Truth"

**OooOOOoooOOOoOOOoOOOoooOOO**

**It's a cliffy XD**

**Review and I'll post next chapter!**

**Bloodsukr**

**xx**


	7. Mr Fluffy Moon Marshy Jelly Gummy Koala

***INSERT AN AWESOME DISCLAIMER CONVERSATION***

**BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_Vision is in italics! _

**PREVIOUSLY**

"_**I pick...truth"**_

**ALICE POV**

What have I done?

Oh My Gucci Handbag!

I couldn't answer _that_ question!

Edward would read my mind and be very

Great.

"Okay, Have you ever...Hey, where is my stupid husband?"

Rosalie looked around.

A MASSIVE boom came from outside.

Followed by an "OH CRAP!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Emmett!"

Rosalie screeched in her screechy voice.

Oh No!

I was having a vision.

_Emmett was outside, covered in something green._

_Rosalie walked up to him and slapped him around the face._

_Then, a fog suddenly appeared._

_A cloaked figure appeared from the dramatic fog._

"_Hello earthlings"_

"STOP!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me.

I explained my vision.

I peered out of the window.

So did Rose.

Emmett was there covered in paint.

"Let me go sort him out" Rosalie growled.

After Rose had 'Sorted Him Out' the fog appeared.

The figure came out.

"Hello earthlings"

OH NO!

It was Emmett's worst enemy.

Mr Fluffy Moon Marshy Jelly Gummy Koala!

Or Fluff Monster for short.

Emmett saw him and was like "!"

"Hello Emmy"

"Hello Fluff Monster"

I can remember when they first met...

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey guys! I'm just going to the store!"

Rosalie looked at him.

"Emmett, what the HELL are you going to buy at the store?"

"Man Stuff"

10 MINS LATER

"Hey I'm BAACCCCCKKKK"

Emmett had a packet of vegetarian gummy koalas.

They had no pork gelatine in them because Emmett said that

'If I am a vegetarian vampire, I have to be a vegetarian human-vampire thing'

He had picked out the first gummy koala...

but then a super vampire called Vamp zapped him with his superpower.

The Gummy Koala was alive.

And was kinda annoyed at Emmett for, you know, trying to eat him.

Mr Fluffy Moon Marshy Jelly Gummy Koala left.

Emmett was scared

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I have my army with me. And we are going to challenge you to...a game of Twister"

Oh dear!

**Okay, it went kind of random there but oh well :)**

**Please review **

**I need some feedback!**

**Love Bloodsukr**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**


	8. Good Riddance Vegetarian Gummy Koala

**ME: EDWARD, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS**

**EDWARD: WHAT?**

**ME: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**EDWARD:YAYYY!NOW YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! GO!NOW!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Bella POV

Great.

It all started with a game of Truth Or Dare.

Now we were about to play the worst game ON THE EARTH.

Twister.

I had detested this game when I was a human.

Twister+Balance issues= broken bones

Emmett had Twister-phobia.

We were going to lose!

Then we would lose our most prized possession.

Marvin the goldfish.

He had come into our life via Nessie.

She had won him at a fair and demanded we buy him a huge aquarium.

Since she had the whole family wrapped around her little finger, the basement soon became an aquarium.

"Aha!"

Mr Fluff Monster pulled out the game.

"Paolo Gnome, you spin!"

a fat gnome waddled up and took the spinner.

"I challenge...Bella!"

I hesitanly walked up to the mat.

"Left foot green"

I placed my foot on the circle.

"Right hand blue"

Mr Fluff Monster put his hand on the blue.

"Right foot yellow"

"Left foot red"

"Left hand blue"

"Right hand yellow"

Mr Fluff Monster started to wobble.

Mr Fluff Monster started to fall.

He fell.

I jumped up.

"VICTORY FOR THE BELLA! OH YEA,OHYEA,OHYEA!"

I started doing a happy dance.

All of my family looked at me, the way they sometimes looked at Emmett...

Edward did his turn.

It was then

Cullen's 2

Fluff Army 0

The Fluff army soon drew close, after Jasper fell over.

Then Rosalie went and lost.

Cullen's 2

Fluff Army 2

Now it was Emmett, Twister-ing for the life of our beloved goldfish.

"Left Foot green"

"Right hand blue"

"Right foot yellow"

"Left hand yellow"

Emmett was going to lose!

I blew hard in Mr Fluff Monster's way.

He wobbled and fell.

!

We had won!

"WE SAVED MARVIN!"

We all happy danced.

I picked up Mr Fluff Monster and threw him out into the forest

Good Riddance.

X-x-x-x-x-x

**The End**

**Review please**

**I have a new story up called Getting The Guy, please check**** it out**

**Love**

**Bloodsukr**


End file.
